


Secrets

by xofrnakxo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, and also horny, diego feels guilty about it, kind of crack if you squint, klaus is a whore for being watched, klaus is dating a vegan, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/pseuds/xofrnakxo
Summary: Diego hates everybody Klaus dates and it definitely isn't because he's jealous.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this is my first ever time writing for the TUA fandom and I'm super nervous about posting this so please go easy on me. That being said, this is 1596 words of cracky porny goodness. Yes, Klaus and Diego aren't technically together in this but read between the lines baby.
> 
> That being said, thank you aquilanoncapitmuscas for beta'ing this for me and without further ado enjoy!

Sober Klaus had terrible taste in boyfriends. It was as if once the drugs and alcohol had left his body, so had the common sense to pick a suitable suitor. First, there was Michael, who was very passionate about coding and having zero personality. Maybe it was because once Klaus couldn’t get high anymore he needed someone who was a listener more than a talker, but Michael was as boring as his name suggested. Next, there was Tony, a douchebag with a motorcycle. Klaus would go out at ten at night and not be back until two in the morning, but thanks to Tony being a straight edge asshole the family were well assured that Klaus was staying sober as could be.

Latest on the list was Timothee. “Spelt with two ‘ee’s,” he had told Grace when she had asked his name at family dinner, spooning vegetables on his plate. Timothee was a vegan, which meant he didn’t eat meat and was a pretentious asshole about it. Diego had found it funny at first, making a show of asking Grace for more chicken and moaning around each mouthful, but the further Klaus got into the relationship the more insufferable Timothee became. 

“You know Diego, they kill male chickens at birth,” Timothee said one day at breakfast, sitting with his green smoothie in his pompous little mason jar with a metal straw as he watched Diego crack three large eggs into a mug. Diego clenched his fist, keeping eye contact with Klaus’ boyfriend as he downed all three in one go, practically slamming the mug back down on the counter. Timothee looked as though he was about to open his mouth and say something that would really piss Diego off, but Klaus walked in and it was like the whole world had stopped.

Ever since Klaus had gotten sober he had that effect on people. He walked around like a soft, ethereal being, like the sun shone from wherever he stepped. The feelings that bubbled up inside of Diego when he saw his brother were wrong, he knew that much, but when Klaus walked into the room, cheekbones highlighted with soft glitter and lips plump with lipgloss, barely wearing any clothes except those flowing purple pants and an open cardigan, his hair grown out and curly, it was hard to stop the butterflies in his stomach from erupting. 

Feelings that didn’t disapparate, but grew stronger, into something darker when Diego watched Klaus walk up to Timothee and press a gentle kiss on his cheek. Diego couldn’t help cracking the egg he held in his fist as he watched Timothee pull Klaus into a deep kiss and murmur, “Good morning sweetheart,” past his lips. He turned away, feeling ultimately like a creep for watching the interaction take place, instead washing egg yolk from his hand. He only turned once again when Klaus addressed him, his voice like Diego’s leash.

“Timothee and I were going to watch a documentary in the living room if you want to join us?” Klaus asked, looking hopefully at Diego. He almost said yes, but upon seeing the way Timothee’s hand gripped around Klaus waist, he thought better of it. He couldn’t sit through an hour and a half of the Discovery Channel while he pretended that he was the one groping and making out with his brother. He rather pour himself an acid bath.

Diego politely declined and almost thought he sensed a bit of disappointment on Klaus face before the pair left for the living room, but ultimately he put it down to his sad, sad crush on his beautiful, unavailable brother. Diego sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes hard and shaking his head. He needed to get rid of this fever under his skin and decided that the gym would be the best idea, as far away from Klaus as possible.

xXx

An hour and a half later, Diego felt thoroughly relaxed. He was hoping that Klaus and Vegan McDouchebag had moved from the living room to Klaus’ for more privacy because Diego was planning on claiming the couch for his next nap. Upon opening the door, however, he realised he was in for more than he’d bargained for.

Timothee was laying on the couch facing away from the door, unable to see Diego (not that Diego wanted to see him anyway). On his lap, was a very naked, very sweaty Klaus, riding his dick like there was no tomorrow. Diego felt frozen, his hand clasping the door handle so tight his knuckles were white. Klaus was so beautiful, his skin flushed and red and damp with the exertion of fucking himself on Timothee’s cock. His hair was wild and fluffy, begging to be pulled, and his cock was red and leaking, obviously untouched. Not that Klaus needed it to get any pleasure, for he looked happy enough rolling his hips back and forth, up and down, gaining his pleasure from being fucked.

Diego finally regained himself, realised just how creepy he looked, standing there watching his brother (his brother, for Christ’s sake) have sex in their family home and getting hard from it, and was about to make a hasty retreat when their eyes met. Klaus beautiful green eyes fell on Diego’s and he was stuck once again. He was ready for Klaus to yell at him, throw a pillow at him and shout that he always knew Diego was a kinky bastard, but he didn’t say anything. In fact, all he did was moan louder and fuck himself back on Timothee’s cock harder.

‘I should leave,” Diego thought, while he stood there and continued staring, ‘I should leave and this won’t be weird and everything will go back to normal.’ As if that were an option, with Klaus staring at Diego while he moaned and ran a hand down his chest to grip his cock at the base. Oh. Klaus was into this. Klaus found it hot that Diego was watching him have sex with his asshole boyfriend, the kinky fucker. How was Diego going to leave when Klaus was looking at him like that while jerking his cock? Diego walked in and closed over the door quietly, his hands coming to rest in fists at his sides.

Klaus grinned manically, before the loudest moan yet left his lips, free hand coming to grip the back of the sofa as Timothee obviously sped up the pace. Klaus hand moved fast on his cock and he was letting out these little moans, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” as his head tilted back and his mouth fell open. Diego could tell he was close, cock leaking profusely and his little hips more grinding now instead of fucking, right against his sweet spot. Diego could tell he needed more, though, knew exactly what it was that would send his brother over the edge. 

Just as the thought passed through his mind, Klaus had grabbed Timothee’s wrist from his hip and led it to his neck, urging the man, “Choke me, oh fuck, please.” Diego couldn’t help but feel a sick sense of pride at knowing what Klaus wanted before his own boyfriend. He knew it wouldn’t take long then, Klaus’ moans getting higher in pitch and his hand stumbling on his cock as he pumped it faster.

When Klaus came, it was like something magical happened. He was silent as it first hit him, then the sound all came at once, needy sobs as he grinded his hips downwards, milking Timothee’s cock. His back arched beautifully, hand gripping tightly at his boyfriend’s wrist as if he were unsure whether he wanted to pull it away or press it tighter to his neck. The aftermath was just as beautiful, Klaus panting as he regained his breath, squirming a little as Timothee finished inside of him. God, he was gorgeous with his damp curls pressed to his forehead and his soft cheeks flushed, that cheeky little smile on his lips as he came down. Everything was fine, until Klaus opened his eyes and looked directly into Diego’s.

Diego practically ran from the room, up the stairs and into his own, slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back to the wall and tugged his work out shorts down, fisting his unbearably hard cock. He moaned loudly, head hitting the back of the wall as he thumbed over the slit and imagined it was his brother fucking himself on Diego’s cock. Now Diego had a true visual it was hard to hold himself back. It was the thought of Klaus coming that truly sent Diego over the edge, legs shaking with the weight of his orgasm. It left him panting and shivering, rolling his hips into his fist and milking every last drop until he was empty. 

They didn’t speak of it ever. Not that night when they sat next to each other at dinner. Not when Diego gave Klaus a ride to the nearest bus stop after dinner. Not the next week when Klaus showed up at Diego’s shitty gym underground apartment, crying because he caught Timothee cheating on him and needed a place to stay while he sorted it out. It was an unspoken secret that neither felt guilty about nor brave enough to bring up. If it meant that Diego still thought about it when he jerked off at night or that Klaus smirked at him cheekily when they all piled into the living room for family movie night, Diego was sure that he could deal with keeping this a secret just between them.


End file.
